


unwind

by kibidango



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibidango/pseuds/kibidango
Summary: You close your eyes and groan. “Fuck me.”“I was under the impression I had been called over to shave your face, not to have sex with you.”in which fuu forces mugen to shave and gets jin to do it





	unwind

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to van for helping push me into making mugen grosser, and thank you endlessly to jay and kay, and meg for the help and beta, forever grateful to you guys (●´□`)♡
> 
> i didnt do any significant research about shaving during edo japan, forgive me i just wanted to write some horny facial shaving very loosely inspired by the shaving scene in skyfall

You awake to moonlight seeping through the thatched roof, your sense of space slowly coming back to you as you let out a loud yawn. The house Jin and Fuu had found, if you could call it a house, was run down. “Not the best,” Jin had said, but considering many of the other places the three of you have had to sleep in, you’d consider it a luxury. 

The door for one was broken, with a piece of wood missing near the bottom so that wind just blew right in. And then the roof was in disarray as well, with gaping holes here and there. 

“Perhaps as a result of weather damage,” Jin had said when they found the place. 

“Who cares,” you threw back. 

“Well, thankfully it’s not raining tonight,” Fuu replied. 

Fuu had been relieved but you couldn’t care less if you had to sleep with rain water dripping through a hole above you. You sleep and shit the same, and as far as you’re concerned, you slept just fine. 

You roll over on the floor, shoving a pinky in your ear to clean out some earwax. Another yawn and you turn to see Fuu and Jin sitting under a particularly large hole in the thatching, where the moon’s light is shining on Jin. 

They’re tangled together in a position you don’t quite get at first glance. Fuu seems to be sitting on a ledge, her legs wrapped loosely around Jin’s shoulders as he sits between them. 

_What the fuck are they doing?_ you think, confused. 

With a few blinks the picture becomes clearer. 

Fuu is combing Jin’s hair. She is humming ever so softly, her giggles breaking the tune as Jin places kisses on her thighs. With his eyes closed he looks relaxed. His guard is down and for a moment you consider trying to kill him. For the fun of it. 

You can’t be fucked moving though, so you just watch. 

It’s a sweet image, watching Fuu brush through Jin’s long hair. But you don’t care much for their sickly sweetness with each other so you return to lying on your back, your arms crossed behind your head. 

Your eyes are closed but you can still see them in your mind, their bodies so close together. It’s never been an issue to you, how sappy they are. You know the three of you interact with one another differently. It’s been pointed out to you by Fuu so many times on your weeks of travel, you can’t forget even if you wanted to. You think about the way you work in this trio. You like the way the three of you are with each other. The way you exist in each other’s space, the way you work together. Fit together. 

But a part of you feels maddeningly unsettled. It’s been fucking ages since you’ve been intimate with either of them. The past few weeks of the journey have been the worst by far. Starving, exhausted. Sleeping in the fucking dirt. You’ve quenched your thirst for rest, now with a roof of sorts over your head, your belly full. But not quite your desire for touch. 

“You’re awake.” Jin says. You turn your head to look over at him. His eyes are still closed and it annoys you that he won’t look at you. 

“Why are you two always getting cosy when I’m asleep?” You don’t know if you want them to stop, or if you want to join in. You scratch your head, irritated. Maybe you just want to go back to fucking sleep and forget about all this dumb shit churning inside you. 

“No one told you to fall asleep the second you made it back here after we ate.” Fuu at least gives you a glance. She is still combing through Jin’s hair, slowing down when she reaches the knots, and slowing down even further every time Jin kisses her as he draws on her legs with his fingers. _Annoying._

“What do you think?” Fuu holds up Jin’s hair. “Isn’t Jin pretty?” 

“Yeah, looking real good, Empress Jin.” He does look nice, especially with the moonlight on him, a few longer strands of hair fluttering by his face. Fuck you if you’d tell Jin that without being a dick about it though.

Jin smiles, eyes still closed. _Seriously annoying._

At least he’s stopped kissing Fuu so much, not that moving on to massaging her legs from the thighs down is much better. 

“Maybe it’ll be easier for you to pull on his hair when he makes you come now.” Fuu grins at you. 

You turn your back to them. “Fuck off.” 

You can hear her loud laughter ringing in your ears. 

“You should look after yourself too, you know,” Fuu says. 

“Who cares? What’s the point?”

“Argh, seriously. You’re unsightly most of the time,” she responds. _Ugh._ “And kissing you sucks because your stubble just scratches at me.” 

“Oi, I’m the best kisser out of the three of us.” At least you tell yourself you are, and neither of them have refuted it. Perhaps because it doesn’t matter who the best is. Fuu is a good kisser. And so is Jin. You like kissing them both, especially one after the other. Jin’s steady rhythm and the touch of his tongue on yours, Fuu’s soft lips and the feel of her smile against your own, but really it’s less about the kissing itself and more about how they both touch you. Jin likes to keep you in place, his hands firm on your body. With Fuu, no matter how much her hands roam all over you, they always find their home in your hair, her grip on you tight. Well. They’re plenty good kissers but so are you. The best. Probably. Definitely. 

“Ugh–” You hear Jin sputtering, followed by some coughing, and then a series of profanities and apologies from Fuu. 

_What the fuck?_ You turn back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to kick you.” Fuu looks pretty apologetic. It seems she didn’t notice the tight grip she had on a fistful of Jin’s hair, pulling on his neck. 

“She kicked you?” You can barely speak between your laughter. “In the chest?” 

“I didn’t mean to, okay?!” Disgruntled Fuu is cute. You want to tease her more but Jin glares at you. 

“It’s fine. I apologise, I should have remembered that you have ticklish feet.” 

You roll onto your back again with another laugh. “That’s what you get for being all sweet and gross in front of me.” 

An angry _hmph_ from Fuu. You close your eyes. Teasing Fuu _is_ fun. 

“ _Anyway._ ” Fuu raises her voice. “What I’m trying to say is, you need to do something about your stubble.” 

“Fuck that.” Why bother with something so pointless? “It’s gonna grow back anyway.” 

“Oh, come on,” Fuu grumbles and gets herself up. You can hear her stomping towards you so you open your eyes to glare at her but she’s glaring right back. 

She plants herself on you and almost kicks you in the face as she flicks her right leg over to straddle you. You think it would feel a lot nicer if she wasn’t sitting on your fucking chest. 

“What the fu–” But you can’t finish that question before she kisses you. Hard. 

Fuu’s not kissing you with her usual softness, and her hands aren’t roaming all over you like you’re used to. They’re firm on your neck, a thumb pushing your chin up slightly, angling your mouth to align with hers. She’s pissed. Not that you’ve got any idea why she’d get so irritated about you not wanting to shave. But you like her like this. She’s not hesitant like she has been in the past. It’s… Hot. 

She pulls back slightly, her tongue running over your lower lip. You’re breathing heavier, and so is she. Fuu doesn’t seem to notice or care, because she kisses you again. Just for a second, before she bites down on your lower lip. _Holy fuck._ You can feel her smile. She sucks on your now sensitive mouth. Sucks out the sharp breath you let out. Fuck, if you had known Fuu would get like this, you’d piss her off even more than you already do. 

Her tongue finds its way back inside your mouth and she’s kissing you without a break now. Without a breath. The same thumb runs along your jaw, along your facial hair. Fuu’s making a point but it feels so good, her tongue against yours, her fingers scratching slightly at your neck, the weight of her body on yours. 

You are obedient to her touch, pliable in her hands. You can’t deny you are enjoying every moment of it but she’s… faltering? 

“Breathe.” It’s Jin’s voice. Your eyes snap open and you look at him out of the corner of your eye. Looks like Jin had noticed too–watching as he finished brushing through his hair–that Fuu wasn’t breathing. 

Fuu stops. It’s almost as though Jin’s voice has snapped her out of some trance, and she looks so confused, her lips pink and wet, the hair near her face fluttering with her short breaths. It’s cute. You want to kiss her, and you’re about to but she leans back, sitting all the way up. _Damn it._ Fuu takes in a deep breath, her chest heaving, and it’s a damned nice view from down here as her loose yukata slips off her shoulders slightly. You keep that to yourself because she’ll definitely hit you for it, but you pocket it for later. Something to throw at her when she’s being a pain in the ass. 

But Fuu is still panting and as much as you’re enjoying the very nice view, you want to steady her. You move your arms so you can run your hands up her thighs, hold her by the waist, but she grabs your wrists before you can. 

“What are you–” you stop when you feel the hard squeeze of Fuu’s hands on your wrists and look up at her face. No more disoriented blushing; Fuu is back to her semi-permanently irritated-looking self. 

She shuffles back slightly, moving to settle her weight over your hips. You can breathe properly again but it’s a short lived victory as Fuu grumbles at you. 

“Hmph,” Fuu pouts. “You’re so annoying.” Her grip on your wrists tightens, like rope closing in on your skin. 

Her complaining rings in your ears and it almost feels like you’re being told off for stealing her food like you have been so many times. But this is different. And you realise you really just want to relinquish your control to her. Watch her learn to dominate you. To let her direct your every move. So you stay put. 

Fuu’s hands are still tight on both of your wrists. You look at her wondering why she’s looking at you with such mischief in her eyes. She watches you back and smiles, before she pulls your arms above your head, crossing your wrists. _Oh. So that’s... Fuck._ Another smile and she moves to hold your wrists with just one hand, moving the other hand back to your neck. Firm still. 

You both know you can overpower her easily, but it’s obvious from the look in Fuu’s eyes and the utterly relaxed grip on your wrists that she knows you won't. What is it with these two and irritating you to no end?

You hope she’ll kiss you again. Your lips are parted slightly, ready for her, but she uses her thumb to push your chin hard, closing your mouth. 

“Ah.” She cautions you with her nail digging into your skin. _This girl…_

You think for a moment that she’ll just hold you like this, her right hand tight around your wrists. 

But Fuu leans in and plants a soft kiss on your lips. Just a brush of her against you. And then she lies down on you, letting go of your wrists to settle onto you and lean her head against your chest. 

Her body against yours is a comfort you know well, one that feels right and one that has put you both to sleep many times, and the rise and fall of her body as she breathes soon matches that of your own breathing. You’re unsure if her release of you is a release of her control but you throw your hesitance aside and place a hand against the small of her back. She doesn’t stop you. 

“Mugen.” Fuu speaks into your shirt, almost mumbling. 

“Hm?”

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” 

“What?” 

“Shaving.” 

“What?” All that making out and _still_? “What was all that bullshit about kissing me being shit if you’re gonna kiss me like that?” 

“Come on! It’s different.” You can’t see Fuu’s face but you can practically feel through your clothes that she’s frowning with irritation like she always does. 

“I’m not fucking shaving.” 

Fuu leans up, looking at you with a devilish smile. “It’s fine, Jin can shave you!” 

“ _That_ asshole? There’s no fuc–” 

Fuu throws a hand over your mouth and sits all the way up, straddling you again. “Argh, honestly. Stop whinging so much.” She continues to look at you, raising her voice. “Jin.” 

Jin has been watching silently the entire time, probably enjoying your suffering like the bastard he is. He looks at you for a second, before turning to Fuu. 

“Can you get your blade and the shaving cream?” Fuu says, watching you with a controlling glare. 

Jin hums a yes. He pushes up his glasses and pulls out a cut throat razor and a small cloth from inside his kimono. Rising from the floor, he stares at you looking at him, and moves to you, placing the razor and cloth by your head before he moves to get the shaving cream. 

You try to use Jin’s temporary absence as a chance to get out from under Fuu, but she doesn’t let you move. She’s grinning and you’re seeing the end of your facial hair flashing before your eyes like something out of a horror stage play. Not that you’ve seen one. What you’d guess a horror play would be like at least. 

You close your eyes and groan. “Fuck me.” 

“I was under the impression I had been called over to shave your face, not to have sex with you.” Jin is standing beside you again. 

“ _Huh?_ What’d you say, asshole? I’ll–” Fuu’s hand is back on your mouth, more forceful this time, and you are silenced before you can finish that thought. 

You glare up at Jin who is looking down at you with infuriating satisfaction. He’s returned with a small bowl–who knows where from–filled with something you can’t see from down here but is probably the shaving cream. 

_Guess I’m fucked then._

Jin moves to sit, running a hand over Fuu’s thigh as he settles. He begins to mix the shaving cream, stirring up a lather. 

You feel like an outsider watching Fuu and Jin discuss what to do with you as though you’re not even there. “What about a goatee?” Fuu says, before Jin responds, “I don’t think that would suit his personality,” as you lie there, immobile and voiceless with Fuu’s palm still over your mouth. It’s fucking strange but you’re also used to it, somewhat. It’s not like you and Jin haven’t talked about Fuu’s poor choices right in front of her, or you and Fuu haven’t criticised Jin for wearing fucking fake glasses. But you wonder about when it became like this, when you got used to letting them in, letting Fuu play with you as she pleases, letting Jin get away with his sly remarks about you. 

You shrug it off; it doesn’t really matter. Whatever the case you walked right into letting them do this to you. 

Jin is taking his sweet fucking time mixing the shaving cream, dragging this whole mess out, and you want to kill him. Irritated, you lick Fuu’s palm before giving her a bite. 

She flinches back, looking repulsed. “Gross,” she says, wiping her hand on the front of your shirt. 

“Can you two stop fucking talking about me and get on with it?” 

Fuu looks at you, excited. “Does that mean you’re saying yes?” 

Jin looks at you. “I wasn’t aware he had a choice.” 

Damn, do you want to kill him. 

You try to sit up again, pushing up with your elbows, but you are forced right back down immediately, Jin’s grip on your shoulder tight. You groan. It’s annoying being trapped like this, even if you realise it’s because you’re not trying _that_ hard to get out of it. 

“I’m not a dog that needs to be tied down,” you grumble.

Jin hums. “I think that point would be debatable.” 

For a moment you think about Jin on a leash instead, and the image washes over your anger enough to stop you from pulling on his hair and choking him out. You throw your hands behind your head again and laugh, knowing he won’t ask you why you’re enjoying yourself. 

“Fuu.” She turns to look at Jin at the call of her name.

“Huh?” Fuu follows his gaze to see him holding the razor. “Oh.” She looks back at you. “Bye Mugen.” She runs a hand across your jaw. And then she kisses you. Just for an instant, her lips gentle. 

“I’m not going to fucking die, you know,” you say as she leans away. 

Fuu flicks your forehead. “Behave.” Her voice is stern but she’s almost smiling. She crawls off you and to the nearest wall, leaning against it with a yawn. 

Jin clears his throat, drawing you back to him. 

Well, seeing as you’ve come this far you think you should sit up, make this easier so it can just be over with already. But Jin places a hand firmly on your chest.

“Lie down.” He doesn’t push you but he looks at you, expectant. You click your tongue, annoyed, but you are already halfway back down. Who knows what you ate to make you this stupidly fucking obedient. 

With another hum, Jin moves to sit himself on your hips. _Again with this shit._ He feels different from Fuu. He’s heavier, his legs by yours firmer, his muscles an obvious contrast. Your hands are behind your head again and you look up at him. 

Jin looks back at you. He holds the bowl of shaving cream in one hand and moves the other to your face. His fingers run up the line of your Adam’s apple, above your lips, across your jaw. He’s tracing your facial hair with his touch, all while looking right into your eyes. Jin leans towards you, moves his finger to run up your neck and hold your chin higher. And then he kisses your jaw. His hair drapes over your face and your neck. He didn’t tie it up after combing through it like he usually might, and the strands are so smooth, tickling at your skin. Jin kisses you again and it is so gentle it freaks you out. You freeze.

“Oi.” You still don’t move. 

Jin moves back slightly to look at you. “Apologies, Mugen.” He places infuriating emphasis on your name. “I forgot you liked it rough,” he whispers before biting down on your jaw. 

“Argh–” You wince at the sudden sting of pain, glaring as Jin sits up. 

“What the fuck was that?” You rub at your jaw but Jin pulls your arm away. 

“Stay put.” He moves to brush some of the cream above your lips. He knows if you open your mouth his fingers will go straight in and you’ll be eating shaving cream. So here you are shutting up against your will, _again_. 

Jin’s hair is slipping into his view as he leans over you. He pushes some behind his ear, adjusting his glasses.

“Oi.” He is working on your neck so you feel fine speaking again. 

“What is it?” Jin continues to lather the cream onto your face, turning your head slightly as he needs. 

“Why do you wear fake glasses?” 

“They’re cosmetic. For aesthetic purposes.” 

You hum. “You don’t need them.” 

“What are you trying to suggest with that statement?” 

“He’s trying to say you’re hot,” Fuu says, sounding like she was already half asleep. You’d forgotten she was sitting beside you two. 

Jin looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

You look at Fuu instead. “Go to fucking sleep, idiot.” 

She whines back at you, too tired to even try to mumble out words. 

Jin turns your head back to face him. He puts the bowl down, wipes his hands clean on the cloth. And takes his glasses off, folds them, puts them neatly by your head, and sits upright. He looms over you, now with a cutthroat razor in his hand, his hair loosely framing his now bare face. You don’t want to admit it but it’s really fucking hot. 

“Don’t move,” he says and draws the blade up your Adam’s apple. 

The blade feels cold in comparison to the now warm shaving cream, and its scrape against your neck makes a shiver run down your spine. You like how it feels. And from the look on Jin’s face, he knows you do. That irritating smile of his finds its way onto his face as he settles onto you more, his thighs holding you in place. You know he’s placed his weight on your lower half with the full intent of pissing you off. And it works. You want to kiss that smile off his face. But his left hand on your forehead holds you firmly in place. And you like that too. 

You want to turn away from Jin’s smile, knowing it’s at your suffering that he smiles that way, but it’s a sight you see so rarely you can’t look away. Something about having a knife at your throat that’s making you sit still and watch, you tell yourself. No point moving around and getting cut for no reason, you tell yourself. 

The sound of the blade as Jin runs it by your jaw doesn’t scratch at your ears like the volatile scrape of metal against metal that you are used to. He holds your head and turns it, drawing the blade across your jaw once more before wiping it clean on the cloth again. You watch Jin out of the corner of your eye from this angle. 

You can see that he’s enjoying himself. And that he knows you are too. Jin grinds against you as he scrapes the razor by your neck, placing pressure on you with a smile, looking especially troublesome without his glasses. You’re half hard and itching to do something about it but you can’t, there’s a blade at your fucking neck. 

Jin hums. “Just this last–” 

Fuu’s scream rings shrill in your ears. You both startle. 

“Hey–” You move to reach out to her without thinking, and then you feel the burning sting of pain at the side of your throat. A cut. 

Jin looks at you, eyes wide. He glances between you and Fuu for a moment. You can see he didn’t meant to cut you. It’s your fault anyway so you wave him off. Within a second, he’s moving to Fuu who is half delirious now, and you sit up, cross-legged. You know he’ll be fine dealing with her so you grab the cloth, wiping at all the shaving cream, now mixed with a few drops of blood. 

“Fuu.” Jin is holding her face, pushing her hair out of the way. She is covered in a sheen of sweat, and looking like she’s about to cry. 

“I’m sorry. I-I’m fine.” She doesn’t look it. “It was just a nightmare.” 

With Jin’s touch Fuu starts to calm. But it’s Jin who’s looking more lost. You’re around him so much you’ve started to notice when his eye twitches, when he presses his lips together when he doesn’t know what to do. You don’t get it. What’s so hard about comforting a crying girl? 

“Oi.” They look at you. “Bring her here.” Fuu glances up at Jin, and he concedes, picking her up. You hold your arms out to take her, letting her settle in your lap. Fuu curls up in your arms and clings to your shirt. 

Jin is standing over you, looking at you weird. 

“What?”

“You’re bleeding.” 

“Huh?” You swipe at your neck, seeing the blood on your fingers. “Oh, who cares.” It’s nothing. 

Jin stares at you for a second, still standing in front of you, before he leans forward. He holds your hair and pulls back, stretching your neck towards him and licks at the wound, tongue slow and purposeful against your throat. It makes another shiver run down your spine. 

“Really? I’m right here,” Fuu mumbles. Jin lets go of you, not before giving your neck a kiss. 

He smiles at Fuu and sits down opposite you, stroking her hair. 

“Are you okay?” 

Fuu looks at Jin, clearly exhausted, but trying to smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

She turns to you and looks at your face, amused. She runs a hand over your neck and your cheeks.

“So smooth.” She laughs a little. “You missed a bit, though.” She runs her hand above your lips. 

Jin looks at you, apologetic. “I can finish it now.” 

Fuu moves to get out of your lap in response. “You can let me go now.” She crawls out of your arms and curls up to lie down beside you. You think she’ll just go to sleep like that, but she grabs your hand and places it on her head, motioning for you to pet at her. You let out a sigh. Seems like she isn’t fine. You indulge her, stroking her hair softly, absentmindedly as Jin prepares some more shaving cream. 

“Close your mouth.” He demonstrates. “Like this.” You follow. He moves the razor to your face, making clean motions. Fast, but not careless. 

“Are you still hard?” Of course he had to fucking ask you this when you can’t chew his head off. 

“He’s not,” Fuu responds for you. Little brat. You flick her forehead, rejoicing in her little yelp before you go back to smoothing her hair down. 

You still can’t respond but you’d tell him to fuck off if you could. He knows you would too, so he slows down, just a bit. Waiting until you simmer down before he’s shaved the last of your facial hair off. 

“I’m done.” Jin smoothly wipes away the excess shaving cream left on your face and sits back. 

“Fuck you.” Couldn’t help yourself. 

“Yes, you’re welcome.” 

You run your free hand over your jaw. Your shaved face feels so different. Smooth is… unfamiliar to you. 

Fuu stirs under your touch and she tugs on Jin’s kimono sleeve.

“Are you done yet? Put some lotion on his face and go to sleep already.” 

“Alright.” Jin gets up swiftly and returns just as fast with a small portion of lotion in his hands. You scoop it out of his hands and slap it over your face. Jin sighs and pulls your hand away. He moves to rub the lotion into your skin in practiced motions, an ordered direction. 

“That should help with any irritation.” 

You scratch at your face, yawning. “Yeah, whatever.”

Jin rubs his hands together, working in the excess lotion into his palms. He moves to lie down but stops and clears his throat. 

“You look good,” he says, and he’s lying down before you have a chance to say anything back. He settles on Fuu’s other side, spooning her so close, as though he’s worried she’s going to disappear in her sleep after that nightmare. You lie back down yourself. 

You rub at your face again, taking in the sensation. It feels weird. Nice. You think you like it. You wonder if you do look good. You’d never bother with shaving your face again but you think you could get used to this. Sometimes letting these two have their way does have its good points.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are super appreciated (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
